The present invention concerns novel N-azinyl-N′-aryl ureas and thioureas and their use in controlling insects, particularly lepidoptera and/or coleoptera. This invention also includes new synthetic procedures, intermediates for preparing the compounds, pesticide compositions containing the compounds, and methods of controlling insects using the compounds.
There is an acute need for new insecticides and acaricides. Insects and mites are developing resistance to the insecticides and acaricides in current use. At least 400 species of arthropods are resistant to one or more insecticides. The development of resistance to some of the older insecticides, such as DDT, the carbamates, and the organophosphates, is well known. But resistance has even developed to some of the newer pyrethroid insecticides and acaricides. Therefore, a need exists for new insecticides and acaricides, and particularly for compounds that have new or atypical modes of action.
The present invention provides novel compounds with broad-spectrum activity against insects, particularly lepidoptera and/or coleoptera.